Happy Holidays at the Titan's Tower
by Marcipie
Summary: It's Christmas time in Jump City and Raven decides to do something nice for a certain green changeling. R&R!


**Happy Holidays at the Titan's Tower**

**By The Sole Survivor**

**-**

"Merry Christmas, Titans!"

Robin joyfully shouted into the common room. The room was truly one to behold. It had been completely transformed and slightly resembled the magical realm that Santa Clause resided in inside the mall. The tree was huge in the corner, opposite the kitchen. Christmas lights strung limply from the ceiling, and silver and gold garland was wrapped around anything that could hold it.

Of course, Starfire was exceptionally excited about this occasion. Anything she could do, she contributed to the decorating of the Tower. Cyborg helped with the outer appearance of the building, with Raven's help, much to everyone's surprise. The outside of the Tower was beautifully wrapped in Christmas lights and a huge Santa blimp hung above it, showing all of Jump City the most popular spot of Christmas time.

Grinning, Robin made his way further into the room, hopping over the couch. He was happy this Christmas too, because he could spend it with Starfire. It had been a couple months since the Tokyo hook-up, and they were as happy as ever. In the kitchen, Cyborg was cooking up one huge breakfast. Bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and even slices of ham.

Unfortunately for Beast Boy, that was the only thing he would cook.

It was around 11 in the morning, and the green Titan was nowhere to be seen yet. Neither was Raven, but that wasn't unusual. Starfire had been sitting on the couch when Robin entered, and cheerfully scooted closer to hug him.

"I hope that you are having a joyful Christmas, Robin?" She asked, grinning innocently up at her boyfriend. He returned her grin and kissed her cheek.

"More so than I was a few minutes ago." The alien blushed but giggled.

"When are you two just going to share a room?" Raven asked them rhetorically as she came into the room, and gave them a raised eyebrow when they both turned simultaneously and blushed. She walked over to the kitchen and examined Cyborg's buffet. The half-robot grinned.

"Hungry, Raven? 'Cause I cooked up a bunch of food for this Christmas morning!" The violet-haired teen rolled her eyes then eyed it for a few minutes longer.

"What's Beast Boy gonna eat, then?" She asked him skeptically with a raised eyebrow. She was wondering how he was going to take to all of this meat. Being a vegetarian, the green changeling was very devoted to not eating anything that he could change into. Cyborg smirked playfully.

"Aw, the grass stain can just whip up something. He always does anyway." Pilling all the food onto different plates, he called out, "Breakfast time! Come and get it while it's hot! And still here!" He added in an afterthought, drooling at the food. Robin and Starfire got up and sat down at the table, laughing about something they had been conversing.

Raven eyed the food with a thoughtful stare, and then glanced at the clock. It was almost nearing noon, and Beast Boy would be waking up soon. An inner war was raging inside of her at that moment, like an end of the world type of battle. She let loose a snarl through her clenched teeth as her thoughts came to a grinding halt. The other Titans stopped cold and stared at her wide-eyed. An unfortunate fork clattered to the table, creating a loud, clattering racket and Starfire cringed.

Raven never snarled.

Sure, her eyes got real red when she was angry, and she growled a bit sometimes, but she never let loose a snarl like she did then. Robin gulped silently and raised a shaking hand to her.

"Uh... Raven? S-something the matter?" The boy wonder asked curiously. Raven cursed herself. She was letting her emotions run wild.

Which was never a good idea.

She was beginning to hate the Christmas time already. The feeling of wanting to do something nice for the green Titan for once made her flinch at the emotion, but she always wanted to be a little nicer to her team as her year's resolution. Sighing, she shook her head and flew around the counter to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she looked around and found Beast Boy's food choices before dragging them out and setting them on the counter. At the table, the Titan's were giving her shocked gaping stares. The half-robot Titan cleared his throat and reluctantly turned to face the dark teen.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked, his tone nervous and curious. Pausing in her food making, she finally looked at them, her thin eyebrow twitching.

"Being nice and making Beast Boy some breakfast." Raven muttered, and dumped a pile of white mush onto a frying pan, making sure she didn't add anything that came from any kind of meat or animal. She had to hurry; Beast Boy would be waking up soon. The Titan's at the table shared a questioning glance. Starfire swallowed thickly and piped up.

"Is there a special reason?" She asked, her voice growing into a squeak when Raven cut her eyes at the alien.

"Can't I just do something nice for a friend?" Raven demanded and clenched her fists, shutting her eyes to calm her emotions.

"But… you hate Beast Boy." Robin responded warily. Raven's eyes flashed open as she glared at each of the Titan's at the table. Starfire yelped and quickly turned back to her breakfast, Robin and Cyborg following her example. Raven watched them suspiciously before turning back to the stove.

When she was done, she copied Cyborg's movement and dumped it all onto one huge plate just as the door swished open. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin all turned and watched as the changeling trudged drowsily into the common room. He yawned, revealing all of his sharp animal-like teeth and cracked his back. His ears lowered a bit then he groggily sat down at the table.

"What's for breakfast, guys?" He asked, his eyes drooping slowly as his head descended upon the table's surface. Then, something seemed to smack him in the face, and he woke up eagerly, his face flying up to grin at his teammates. "Oh dude, I totally forgot! Today's Christmas! Merry Christmas!" He shouted joyfully and laughed, his ears standing straight up at attention. Robin smiled and nodded. Starfire jumped up and hugged him with a giggle.

"Yes, a merry Christmas to you too, Friend Beast Boy!"

"Yeah, man. Merry Christmas, grass stain!" He heard Cyborg laugh out, and Starfire released her grip and went to take her seat beside Robin.

That was when Beast Boy got a good look at what was for breakfast, answering his earlier question.

The green changeling blanched and his pupils grew tiny. Coughing, he eyed it disgustedly and scooted back in his chair.

"Never mind, I don't think I'm very hungry anymore..." He muttered, already starting to feel queasy. Before he could get up, black energy surrounded his chair and gently pushed it back into place at the table. "Raven?" He blinked, shocked, and looked around for the dark teen. He hadn't seen her when he walked in.

"I hope you'll change your mind..." Raven muttered, releasing the chair from her black energy. Holding the plate above her head like a waitress would, she walked over to him, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Raven?" He asked, getting sort of freaked out. "You're not going to force feed me meat, are you? You know I'm a vegetarian!" He shouted and tears sprung from his eyes comically. "I'm too young and handsome to die!" He wailed before a pale hand smacked itself over his mouth.

"Beast Boy, calm down." He opened his eyes and stared at her, confused. Sighing, she felt her face flush before she set down the plate she'd been holding. Once he caught sight of what was set before him, his eyes bugged. Raven stood awkwardly beside his chair as Beast Boy took in what was before him. The Titan's watched, curiously. There was a deafening silence in the air as everyone waited with anticipation. Slowly, he raised his green eyes to her violet ones, his mouth agape. She nearly averted her gaze in embarrassment but she held strong.

"Dude, you cooked me breakfast?" He asked, amazement coloring his tone. Putting on her emotionless mask, she nodded.

"Merry Christmas, Beast Boy." Raven muttered before she sat down in her seat. It seemed the gears in Beast Boy's head were beginning to hurt with strain as steam poured from his ears. He glanced at each of the Titan's in turn, nearly pleading with his bright green eyes for someone to explain the situation to him.

"Why?" She could hear no spite or any kind of insulting emotion, just confusion. She hurriedly raised her hand, motioning her hood to cover her head with her black energy. She shrugged and looked at him.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you, since it is Christmas." Raven told him and dropped her gaze when his wide-eyed stare became too much for her to handle.

Raising an eyebrow, Beast Boy looked down and examined the food she'd prepared. It was obviously tofu, because he could smell it over the meat that was currently being devoured by Cyborg, Starfire and Robin. Hesitantly picking up his fork, he plunged it into the substance, getting as much as he could onto the fork. If he was going to eat it, may as well please Raven with a large helping. As good as he could recall, last time Raven cooked, it was horribly disgusting.

Just thinking about the God-awful pancakes she'd prepared made him gag. He quickly swallowed the excessive amount of saliva that had conjured in his mouth and coughed, trying to avoid looking at the piercing gaze of the other Titan's. As he pushed the fork into his mouth slowly, he couldn't help but sense their anxiety. He slowly closed his lips around the fork and pulled the utensil out through his teeth, leaving the white substance on his tongue. Sloshing it around in his mouth, he began to play with it like a dog would peanut butter. His tongue flopped about as he tried to soften up the goo that inhabited the caverns in his mouth.

His ears twitched as he swallowed, his eyebrows narrowing in concentration. Smacking his tongue to rid it all of any tofu, he cringed as it slid down his pipe and let out a sigh of relief as it hit his stomach. Taking a few deep breaths he finally looked up to see the awestruck expressions of the teens around him. Starfire's large glowing eyes were unusually big as she glanced from him to his plate with a worried expression, as if he'd keel over any second.

Robin's mouth stood agape as he stared at Beast Boy in astonishment. "He… actually ate it…" The boy wonder croaked out softly and Cyborg nodded his head in agreement. Raven hid her face in her hood, her face bright with a deep blush. She couldn't believe she'd messed up again. The changeling even went as far as to swallow it without gagging. Beast Boy swallowed thickly again and cleared his throat.

"Oh man… That has got to be one of the –" The green Titan stopped abruptly at the horrified looks the others sent him. Robin made a 'cut-it-out' motion with his hand, slicing it across his neck and Cyborg made hurried motions with his hands while Starfire pointed eagerly to the dark teen. His eyes widened and he forced out a laugh as he took in Raven's hunched form.

"Oh… definitely one of the best tofu meals I've ever tasted!" He continued loudly and grinned slightly as he shoveled more of the goop into his mouth. "That's some…" He paused, swallowing and fisted his hand and thumped it against his chest, helping it go down, "…good eaten…" He continued with a small flinch as he dipped his fork in the goo again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raven glance up through her hood, watching him with amethyst eyes. "Do you mean that?" She asked softly, her voice sounding emotionless but he could see the hope in her eyes. Beast Boy licked his lips with a large grin, showing all of his canine teeth.

"Of course! This is delicious!" He exclaimed and gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks Raven!" He forked more tofu into his mouth and shivered as it slid down his throat once more. Raven straightened up and watched him closely, her eyes squinted in suspicion. Suddenly, her hand flew out and with one swift yank, Beast Boy's plate was pulled out from in front of him and dumped in the trash can across the room. He blinked at the spot with his fork in the air, as if waiting for it to come back but slowly, his eyes caught hers and he winced, his ears lowering.

"Oh…" He muttered under his breath, his mouth open.

"You didn't like it, huh?" Raven asked, her voice monotone and her eyes blazed in anger. Beast Boy whimpered slightly in fear.

The Titan's cringed in their chairs and quickly scrambled from the table, flying down the hallway with their plates in their hands, with Robin crying out over his shoulder, "See you guys after breakfast!"

"W-wait!" The green changeling wailed before slumping back in his chair. Carefully, he glanced up at Raven from under his lashes and grinned weakly. "Well… at least I tried it, right Rae?" He asked nervously. Raven sighed and shook her head, turning from him and heading to the conjoined living room, taking a seat on the couch. Beast Boy blinked, wide-eyed. "Rae?" He called and scurried after her, kneeling in front of her silently.

"Hey…" He tried but was cut off by a single teardrop that landed on her lap. He gaped at it before leaning forward to see her face under the hood of her cloak. She cringed away from him and sniffled.

"Go away…" She whispered. Beast Boy blanched and panicked.

"Oh, don't tell me you're crying because I didn't like it!" He cried and griped his hair in his hands. "Come on Raven, it's not that big of deal! You've made pancakes before and they tasted horrible!" He tried to reason. Abruptly, Raven turned her face around to meet his and he froze. Her large violet eyes were red-rimmed and narrowed in anger. He flinched in response and leaned away, but was surprised when she followed, her hood falling off as well.

"You don't understand, do you Beast Boy?" She began in an angry, hushed voice. He blinked at her. "I'm not crying because I can't cook…" She paused and took in a deep breath. "I'm crying because… you tried to act like you liked it." She finished and hung her head, her hair falling in her face. Beast Boy's lips pressed together in a thin line and he sighed.

"So wait a minute… Let me get this straight…" He spoke, beyond confused. "You're mad at me because I pretended to like that awful food? Would you feel better if I'd said I hated it?" He asked incredulously. "I was just trying to be nice –"

"I know!" Raven cut him off. Raising her head, she gazed at him as he blinked back. "I'm just... I just…" She tried and failed to communicate her thoughts. "I just wanted to do something nice for you for a change…" She admitted and turned away, standing. He sat, staring blankly at the spot she was once in. "And I ruined it by feeding you horrible tofu…" She mumbled and began to walk away. "I'm sorry, I'll do something better next time."

Beast Boy roughly shook his head and quickly followed her. "So wait, you did that just to be nice to me?" He asked her once he stepped in front of her path. She glared at him. He flinched and held his hands up as a sign he meant no harm. "Why would you do something like that? I thought you hated me?"

Raven's eyes narrowed even further and she stepped around him, obviously aggravated. Beast Boy groaned and clawed at his eyes in frustration.

"Raven, come on!" He pleaded and chased after her, stopping her in the doorway and placing his hands on either side of the entrance so she couldn't escape. "Tell me why." Beast Boy waited as he searched her violet eyes for something, anything that could satisfy his curiosity. The dark teen paused and looked down, her fists clenching by her sides.

"Why are you suddenly so interested?" Raven demanded quietly, growling under her breath. Beast Boy blinked before sighing and dropped his arms to his sides.

"I've always cared, Rae…" He muttered before his nose caught an unusual scent in the air. It wasn't Raven's; it was something different, a musky earthy smell. Beast Boy's eyes opened wide as he looked around before looking up. There in the doorway was a clump of mistletoe, hanging almost innocently above their heads. He stared hard at it, as if wishing it was far away from him and Raven.

"What are you –" Raven began but paused when she noticed the green Titan wasn't even focused on her anymore. Curious, she glanced up as well and felt her heart stop as her eyes caught the holly. Paling slightly, she cleared her throat and quickly ducked around him. Slowly, Beast Boy's head cleared enough to notice Raven had gotten past him and he scurried after her.

"Raven! Come back!" He cried and almost ran into her in the process. He skidded to a stop, inches from her cloaked figure, standing still in the middle of the hallway. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"My room." She growled back. He winced and scratched the back of his head with one hand.

"Well um…" He trailed off sheepishly. "We didn't… do the tradition… thing…" As he spoke, his voice got softer and softer until it was nothing more than a squeaking whisper. He went up several octaves when she turned around and he quickly vanished, replacing the teen boy with a small kitten. The large green eyes of the kitten were wide in panic as Beast Boy watched Raven in fear. She watched him as he cringed on the floor.

"Beast Boy…" Raven sighed and knelt in front of his quivering form. Reaching out a pale hand she stroked a finger from the tip of his head all the way down his back, causing the poor panic-stricken cat to shudder at her touch. As carefully as she could, she hooked her thumbs underneath Beast Boy's small belly and lifted him in the air. His green eyes averted their gaze and locked onto something on the floor. She sighed exasperatedly when Beast Boy mewed pitifully and cowered in her hands.

"Merry Christmas, Beast Boy." She echoed softly.

Slowly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his furry head, causing the poor kitten to go stiff in shock. But as soon as it happened, she placed him gently on the floor and walked away. Beast Boy sat as still as he could on the floor, watching her until she rounded the corner before he morphed back. Blinking in shock, he was sure his face was red in embarrassment.

"Oh man… that was awkward…" He murmured and rubbed at the spot where she'd kissed him.

"Yo, B! What're you doing on the floor, man? Come on; let's go beat my high score from last time!" A familiar voice called from the common room. Beast Boy blinked twice in the direction of his robotic friend before turning to look where Raven headed. Pressing his lips together thinly, he quickly made a decision.

"Uh… you go ahead, Cy! I'll catch up later!" He shouted back to Cyborg as he scrambled up to his feet and took off after the dark sorceress. "Hey Raven, wait up!" He cried.

In the doorway, Cyborg raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. Shrugging, he turned and jumped over the couch, snagging the controller as he went. Robin walked by before pausing in confusion. He glanced at Cyborg.

"Isn't Beast Boy supposed to be playing with you right about now?" The boy wonder asked curiously. Cyborg shrugged again, his eyes trained on the screen.

"Beats me, he took off after Raven just a second ago…" The half-robot muttered. Robin blinked.

"Wait, what?"

–

**A/N: Aaahh… yeah, I don't know. I wrote this such a long time ago. But then I found it, fixed it up… and uh… here it is. D: Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.


End file.
